


Un corbeau ne choisit qu'une seule compagne

by AndersAndrew



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Bromance, Fairy Tale Style, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'il se trouve en compagnie d'autres corbeaux, Diaval peut se plaindre de sa maîtresse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un corbeau ne choisit qu'une seule compagne

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Un corbeau ne choisit qu'une seule compagne  
> Fandom : Maléfique  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : bromance  
> Personnages : Diaval, des corbeaux (et Maléfique)  
> Nombre de mots : 389  
> Commentaires : J'ai re-regardé Maléfique hier, et j'aime beaucoup Diaval, et le fait qu'il ne soit l'intérêt amoureux de personne, et voilà, je voulais aussi parler du fait que les corbeaux sont monogames et que la légende veut que lorsqu'un membre du couple décède, l'autre ne se remet pas avec un autre oiseau par la suite. *romantique vibes*  
> Cela dit, ce texte ne shippe pas obligatoirement les personnages. A interpréter.

Parfois, lorsque l'occasion s'y prêtait, Diaval pouvait discuter avec ses congénères corbeaux.  
Certains le croyaient fous quand il tentait d'expliquer en croassant, le bec fièrement levé, qu'une fée l'avait sauvé. D'autres enfin le traitaient d'idiot pour s'être laissé prendre au piège ; il leur disait alors qu'il s'était mis à son service de son plein gré.  
\- Ta maîtresse, est-ce qu'elle s'occupe bien de toi, au moins ? Est-elle bonne ? Est-elle gentille ?  
Diaval pensait alors aux métamorphoses contre-nature qu'il subissait sans pouvoir donner son consentement, aux changements terribles qu'avaient connu la Lande depuis que Maléfique s'en était déclarée la souveraine, à la terreur de ses habitants, ainsi qu'au regard glacé, dénué de compassion, et au rire cynique de la sorcière.  
\- Pas vraiment, non.  
\- Ah, tu vois ?  
Mais quelques fois, ils tombaient sur de jeunes et naïfs corbeaux qui lui demandaient si, en définitive, il n'était pas tout simplement tombé amoureux dès qu'il l'avait vu.  
Ceux-là étaient les plus embarrassants, car Diaval ignorait comment leur répondre convenablement, sans ambiguïté ni demi-vérités.  
\- Les fées et les corbeaux n'ont pas les mêmes conceptions de ce qu'est l'amour, déclarait-il à chaque fois, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.  
Pour garder contenance, il faisait ensuite l'énumération de tous les malheurs qui l'accablaient depuis sa rencontre avec Maléfique. Il devait supporter ses sautes d'humeur, ses farces douteuses, espionner le roi, faire des allées et retours épuisants entre la Lande et le château...  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ?  
Là, Diaval se trouvait toujours dans une sorte d'impasse. Il aurait aimé prétendre qu'il ne pouvait trahir une promesse faite à une fée, mais c'était un mensonge. Les corbeaux étaient libres de faire ce qu'il leur chante.  
Il repensait au regard désespéré et au rire douloureux de Maléfique, et il secouait la tête en froissant ses plumes.  
\- Elle a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner à son sort, comme si elle ne m'était rien.  
\- Ça ressemble pourtant bel et bien à de l'amour, ce que tu décris....  
Diaval souriait intérieurement à l'innocence derrière cette réplique.  
\- Peut-être. Mais au fond, je ne me suis jamais posé réellement la question. La réponse ne m'intéresse pas tant que cela...  
Puisque lorsqu'un corbeau choisit sa compagne, quelle qu'elle soit, c'est pour la vie.


End file.
